Retractable devices for holding cards, keys and other objects are well known. For instance, several U.S. Patents describe key holding devices. See, for example, Paugh U.S. Pat. No. 5,833,165 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,073,875. Others disclose devices for holding golf-related accessories. See, for example Johnson U.S. Pat. No. 5,230,117, Moultrie U.S. Pat. No. 5,555,589, Jones U.S. Pat. No. 5,815,873, McGee U.S. Pat. No. 5,864,925, and Halloran U.S. Pat. No. 6,112,357. Still others disclose a device for holding a cellular phone, Poulson U.S. Pat. No. 5,938,137 and other accessories Salentine U.S. Pat. No. 5,697,572, Shih U.S. Pat. No. 5,954,288.
Generally, such devices include a housing containing an extendable/retractable circular string, cable or cord, attached to a spring mechanism which loads when the cord is extracted and relaxes when the cord is released, thereby retracting the cord. Typically, a thin round cord is used because this is the simplest geometry for spooling within the housing. The particular accessory, such as an identification or security access card, keys, small tools and the like, is attached to the end of the cable cord. Such devices provide a convenient method for keeping accessories attached to the user even while the accessory is useable at some extended distance.
This technology has been used with personal identification and security access cards. Frequently, companies require employees to always carry their card and the card is used several times during the work day to inform automatic card readers of desired access to secured areas. Typically, the card is attached to a retractable cord. When worn, the card has a tendency to flap and spin about the axis of the cord as the wearer moves about—particularly in a windy environment.